1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to information processing and more specifically to information processing devices that merge files, information processing methods for merging files, and computer-readable media storing instructions that instruct information processing devices to merge files.
2. Description of Related Art
A known multifunction peripheral receives a plurality of files and merges the plurality of received files into a single multi-page file.